Resources may be delivered by resource providers. For example, water utilities may provide water to homes through water pipes. Users may then be charged for resources delivered by the resource providers. For example, water utilities may charge home owners on a monthly basis for water delivered to the home. In other cases, resource providers may provide resources to a point of delivery after users insert tokens associated with prepayment for resources into a meter at the point of delivery.